Moderation
by SapSorrow
Summary: "You want me and you know it. You burn for me. You ache, I can feel it – you feel don't you Spock? You want me so bad you can't stand it – you're jealous 'cause I don't try to hide what I want like you do and it kills you –" PWP and that is all people. One shot, based on a few lines from the "Into Darkness" novelization. M rated for graphic M/M times. Possibly dub-con.


**One shot pwp, inspired by a couple of actual quotes from the "Into Darkness" novelization. Might be viewed as dub- con due to some violence and semi – feral Spock, though it is pretty much consensual really. **

**Moderation**

_"Ah yes" Kirk murmured "Moderation in all things. How typically Vulcan"_

_"It would not hurt you to try it" Spock shot back."_

_Star Trek "Into Darkness" novelization by Alan Dean Foster._

On the one hand they never really see it coming; on the other it has always been brewing so long that neither of them is genuinely surprised when it happens.

It begins with a subtle raising of tension. Kirk will start drawling his commands in an excessively lazy building towards sarcastic manner. Spock in turn will clip his responses a little more precisely, eventually coming down just shy of rude. The fact that they both know what lies beneath this and where it will lead just makes the tension more painful and the breaking more delicious.

This first stage can last anything from hours up to days, depending on how much frustration they each feel they can take. Eventually somebody always snaps and when it comes down to it any excuse will do.

This time it begins, as it often does, with Kirk moaning his way on to the Bridge one morning weighed down by a pounding hangover.

"Good night last night Captain?" says Sulu with a smile.

"Gnnnh" Kirk replies in pained agreement, gazing fondly into his coffee cup and demanding "Something greasy involving bacon" from the nearest yeoman. He is half way down his first black coffee when he notices Spock looking his way in that crumpled – forehead – manner that could mean just about anything but which he chooses – correctly in this case – to read as disapproval.

"Problem Mr Spock?" he inquires in a tone that very much imparts to Spock tat e would like there to be so that he can make something of it.

"I was merely pondering how engaging in a level of such excess as to render one less than able to perform their necessary duties can be described as good – Captain."

Kirk closes his eyes for a moment trying to make sense of Spock's words through his struggling brain. He opens them sharply, glaring angrily (and a little bit secretly delightedly) at him when he realises he has just been insulted.

"Well perhaps your time might be better spent performing your own _actual _functions as Science Officer" he snaps.

"I am simply professing concern for your well- being Captain -" Spock replies stiffly.

"The hell you are –" Kirk mutters. Spock continues regardless, pretending not to have heard -

"- as _is _one of my functions as your first officer, and if I may be of further assistance I might recommend herbal tea and assorted fruits as far more beneficial to your health at this time –"

"You may _not _Mr Spock"

"Captain your choice of sustenance is nutritionally defunct."

Kirk slams his newly arrived sandwich down on the arm of his chair, relishing Spock's barely controlled grimace of distaste.

"Good god! Can't I just eat already? What are you my mum?"

"Captain you are well aware –"

"That's enough Commander! The only thing detrimental to my health right now is you. If you really want to continue this and tell me how illogical that is you can see me in my quarters when this shift is over -"

Spock feels a highly illogical stab of pleasure at this offer that is, after all, what he had half consciously been seeking.

"But right now –" Kirk finishes – "I am _eating _this sandwich – if that's perfectly alright with everyone!"

They do not speak for the rest of the shift any more than is absolutely necessary. The only acknowledgement either of them makes is in Spock's increasingly monosyllabic responses and Kirk's repeated requests for nutritionally defunct food stuffs. The added fact that his complaints about Spock to Bones just have the doctor agreeing that he _ought _to modify his diet simply means that by the time Spock appears at his quarters at 1800 precisely Kirk is even more irritable than before.

"You're like a fucking stopwatch" he mutters. Spock frowns –

"Am I to take it you find my punctuality displeasing Captain?"

Kirk waves it away impatiently –

"What the _fuck _was that this morning?" he snaps – "How _dare _you make me look like an idiot in front of my crew?"

Spock raises an eyebrow –

"If you will forgive me for saying so Captain, you appear to manage _that _with or without my intervention."

Kirk jumps to his feet, fists clenched, barely restraining himself from punching his first officer there and then.

"I will _not _forgive you for that" he snarls – "I am Captain of this ship whether you like it or not and would be capable of performing my duties all the better with ought you constantly undermining me –"

"You might also perform them better if you did not damage your proficiency trough intoxication and if you were to set a better example to your crew –" Spock's voice, while still perfectly level raises to a fraction louder – "I very much feel _Captain –"_

"Oh the hell you do –" Kirk snorts.

"I _feel_ –" Spock insists – "That a Captain should not only set an example it would credit the crew to follow but also practice moderation and conduct himself in a more appropriate manner –"

"Commander it would seem to me that while you appear to be talking all I can hear is this annoying babbling sound –"

"Perhaps the effects of too much alcohol have dulled your senses –" Spock fires back promptly "That or acquire at least some level of maturity. You are apparently incapable of responding otherwise to any form of criticism –"

"No Spock – just to you – and all I seem to get from you is criticism. You are apparently incapable of grasping the concepts of fun and spontaneity –"

"If those concepts centre around the consumption of disabling quantities of alcohol I must confess myself relieved by my incapability."

For a moment they face off, eyes blazing rich fire and blue ice, cutting holes in each other. Kirk trying to hide the fact that Spock's criticism really does sting him and Spock in turn frustrated, angry at Kirk's lack of self- control only half as much as he is frightened of of his own, trying desperately to feel _only _this anger and not also that interminable deep pulsing drumbeat of desire. Trying not to want what he wants.

"Why don't you just say what you want to say _commander" _challenges Kirk.

"I believe I have Captain, it is you that seems to be struggling -" Kirk ignores this.

"Why don't you just tell me I'm an idiot and throw me across the room like you want to rather than pretending you actually give a shit?"

Spock blinks marvelling at how one person can be so right and so wrong all at once, _if only _ he didn't care – _if only. _

"You make one accurate point Captain –"

"Well fuck me –" expectorates Kirk, surprised to hear it. Spock gathers just in time that this is an exclamation of surprise and not an instruction but gives him the _I intend to _eyebrow all the same.

"You are" he clarifies – "As you say – an idiot."

"Well thank you for that professional opinion Spock, I'll be sure to seek it again."

"You would do well to Captain."

"Aww fuck you Spock!" Kirk finally explodes, tiring of the game – "You're about as much fun as a root canal you know that?"

"If my company is so disagreeable to you I could request _"

"Jesus Spock get that Vulcan stick out your arse and stop pretending you're so high and fucking mighty! – Like I've never seen your famous control slip. Hell why would you even be here if it wasn't to lose control a little huh?"

Spock struggles to respond to this, deeply aware that Kirk always manages to get to him, that his own self- control is – if anything – worse than Kirk's right now and that he is, essentially, attacking Kirk for his own personal failings.

"Do you really not?" Kirk taunts, too close now by far – Spock can feel his proximity painfully, his breath and the heat of him. The Captain smirks, stepping in close and shoving Spock hard against the wall in a challenge, holding him there with both hands so Spock can hear the rush of taunting thoughts that he would not dare say out loud –

_You want me and you know it. You burn for me. You ache, I can feel it – you _feel _don't you Spock? You want me so bad you can't stand it – you're jealous 'cause I don't try to hide what I want like you do and it kills you –_

"No –" Spock whispers, lips twitching with the effort of it, Kirk's body against his, driving him mad with need. It rips him apart to feel the animal inside of him roar and tear at the bars of its cage. It was so much easier to keep it locked up before. Before Kirk. He is not sure what he wants less – to be ripped apart by the beast or to let it rip the human apart. He wants to block out Kirk's thoughts, desperate to make them untrue –

"No –" he tries again – _you will stop this, human._

Obviously Kirk does not.

_Give it up Spock – _he taunts – _take me, fuck me, use me like you want to _– he rolls his hips, grinding his rock hard erection against Spock, who inadequately stifles a moan – _fuck me hard – like you did just yesterday, over and over – remember? No control, just holding me down, snarling at hot while you fucked me senseless, touching me everywhere –_

Kirk feels his thoughts break on the fine line between taunting and begging, and so breaks off.

"Back away from me –" Spock snarls, pained, in a last ditch effort to ignore the throbbing in his cock.

"Make me" Kirk grins, sliding his hands under Spock's shirt – "_Stop _me – you're _so _good at self- control – put your hands on me and remove me _commander –"_

Spock snaps, breaking, releasing an incoherent cry of rage and need as he grabs Kirk by the arms and throws him from him forcefully. He should leave – a small wild voice cries it at him – leave now, while he is still on the floor, rubbing his wrists. But he cannot. Knowing he has already hurt him the once just makes it easier and more necessary to continue. He lunges in while kirk is down to punch him in the face, raining blows about his chest and shoulders to punctuate his growled out words –

"Filthy. Disgusting. Worthless _thing –" _he almost sobs – "Why would I want you – you disgust me – hate you – revolting human-" his thoughts come out broken and Kirk laughs as he tries to dodge the punches –

"Like it don't you Spock?" he mocks between dodges – "This is fucking foreplay to you – beating the shit out of me – fuck yeah – "

Spock racks his brains to come up with a lie, to cover up his passionate lust for the human – and the feeling, deadlier still, that lies simmering beneath it. He finds some –

"You are _nothing _to me" he spits in the human's face, wishing it was true – "I _will _fuck you and I will hurt you, you're not fit for anything else – _slut –" _he pulls the word from kirk's head, not stopping to think that it's what he wants to hear. He yanks at Kirk's belt roughly, slapping his hard cock when it comes free and dragging his pants off, making sure to treat him like the whore he is – "Even Vulcans have needs –" he hisses, slapping the slut's pretty face from side to side – "You merely exist to satisfy mine –" Kirk moans in delight, like this is all he has ever wanted to hear –

"Yeah –" he growls, soft and low to urge Spock on – "Fuck me Pointy, hurt me like you want to –" Spock bares his teeth in a growl, rubbing at his cock through his pants and freeing it with a soft snarl of relief –

"I will _break _you –" he snarls – "I will use you for my pleasure again and again and you will submit to me like a good whore. _My _slut – I will come in you over and over until you are dripping with my seed and sobbing in pain –"

Kirk whimpers with needy pleasure at the stream of abuse Spock marvels to even hear coming from himself. He pushes his legs up, nudging at his hole with the tip of his monstrous cock, surprised to find him already slick and ready for him. He frowns; Kirk just raises an eyebrow –

"Knew you'd crack soon enough".

Spock snarls and slams straight into him brutally, wiping the smirk off his face. Even prepared Spock is large enough and brutal enough to hurt him and Kirk screams, delighting in the pain and Spock slams into him over and over again. Kirk is _impossible, _cutting through all sense and reason and laying him bare, body and soul. Rendered positively feral he rips his nails across the human's back, mauling him like an animal as he fucks him until Kirk is bleeding and crying, his body raw and ringing with wild ecstasy. Spock has only to take hold of Kirk's cock for him to come violently, screaming Spock's name in a roar. Spock in turn is incapable of intelligible sound, growling like an animal as he comes furiously into his hot human prey.

Kirk collapses, panting to the floor. Spock uses his every last ounce of willpower to lift him and carry him to the bed, to throw him face down across it like some primitive human with its mate. Kirk whimpers in surprise to find Spock against all odds still hard and preparing to take him again. He knows better than to argue and would not want to anyway – instead he just manages to groan –

"I thought you sad something – about moderation."

- before Spock slams back into him. His ability for speech blown, he transfers the thought mentally instead –

_It appears I was mistaken._

__x__

_"It was not so very long ago that attempting to discuss similar matters had resulted in a physical altercation between the two men, not to mention a raft of violent arguments. All had eventually been resolved and without hard feelings. But the memories certainly remained – as did their often radically different ways of approaching a problem."_

_- Star Trek "Into Darkness" Novelization by Alan Dean Foster._

__x__

**I have so many long things to finish that what do I do? Yup – this is what I do. Sorry world. :-)**


End file.
